1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic slope fruit feeding machine used with a fruit grading machine, of which the structure is simple and by which fruit to be sorted and graded can be automatically fed one by one from a slope (or other equivalent manner) to the fruit grading machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional automatic fruit weighing and grading machines are operated in cooperation with an automatic fruit feeding machine equipped with fixedly spaced hoppers for carrying and conveying fruit to be graded. Most of such automatic fruit feeding machines use a V-belt or rotor conveyer and therefore have a considerably complicated structure.